


Perhaps They Could Be Considered Friends

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: The Jedi Knight has been captured again. Or perhaps it's just a continuation of capture at this point.All Lord Scourge knows is that the Knight needs off the station.
Relationships: Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Lord Scourge
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Perhaps They Could Be Considered Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Double Prompt? Probably more of a triple prompt but whatever
> 
> Whumptober Prompt: I’VE GOT YOU  
> Sub Prompts: Support | Carrying

"Easy, easy," Lord Scourge said. He had one hand on Rowann's back and with his other hand, he was holding her hand and guiding her to her feet.

"Why're you doing this?" Rowann asked. She was wary, but still slightly out of it, the drugs in her system interacting poorly with the way she'd been Force knocked unconscious.

"Because you are destined to kill the emperor," Lord Scourge stated, matter of fact.

Rowan shook her head. Her skin tinted a darker shade of green with the motion. "No, no. Not that. I know that." Taking a steadying breath, she continued. "Why are you doing _this_?" She gestured with her free hand.

"I suppose I could say that we might be friends," Lord Scourge said.

"Huh."

He led her down the hallway, hand still at Rowann's back. His posture was enough to make the various Sith Underlings scatter - no one wanted to get into a fight with the Emperor's Hand, even if he was guiding a Jedi somewhere.

"Your compatriot. The consular." Lord Scourge sounded uncomfortable.

"Wycliffe?" Rowann ventured.

"Yes. You spoke about him often, while you were semi-conscious."

"We're friends."

"You were worried."

"Lord Scourge, Wycliffe is my friend. The things we've dealt with over the last few years..." she trailed off. "I don't think I would have survived without him."

Lord Scourge nodded. "Then your feelings are -"

"Platonic. He's like my brother." Rowann made a disgusted noise.

"Excellent." Lord Scourge kept getting Rowann to talk, prompting her with little things, things to make her emote. It was the only thing he could think of to keep the Jedi conscious and walking as they made their way to the station's ship bay.

Rowann faltered a few times but fell properly only once.

"On the ship," Lord Scourge said, gently giving Rowann a small shove up the ramp to one of the ships.

"But-"

"Ship. Now. Questions after."

Rowann stared, red eyes narrowing but she nodded one single time. "Fine. You're coming as well."

Lord Scourge inclined his head. "Of course. I must acquire your lightsabers, however."

"Then hurry." Rowann paled slightly. One of the sabers had been rebuilt with parts from her master's sabers.

"Prep the ship for travel."

"You assume that I know how this particular ship can fly."

"Its but one ship. How different can it be?" Lord Scourge sniffed lightly.

"Alright, alright. Go get my sabers." Rowann shooed him away before using the Force to get into the ship. It was small, but looked like it would be fast enough to get them off of the station with little trouble.

Good. Rowann just had to tap into the Force while she was piloting and they'd be fine.

She just had to trust Lord Scourge.


End file.
